Iron Heart
by starwars27
Summary: Peter Parker gets to meet Riri Williams. Join them while they adventure through school, work, being teenagers, and becoming superheroes while trying to figure out a relationship. The Avengers just want to know why their intern and newest Avenger isn't spent as much time around him. Why is he being so secretive?
1. Meeting Riri Williams

I don't know if you guys have ever heard of Riri Williams, but you guys should look her up she's great and just as if not smarter than Tony Stark. In this story, I had to move M.I.T to Manhattan so now it stands for Manhattan Institute of Technology.

May 16, 2014 (Manhattan, New York)

Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-Man was making his way downtown and into his favorite coffee shop The Bean when he runs into a tiny figure, 'no girl' his brain corrects. He runs into a breathtakingly beautiful girl that can't be taller than 5'2" ft tall with mocha colored skin, dark black curly hair, and chocolate orbs that are staring right at him, right now, 'you should probably stop staring and say something'.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker. I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." He says as he sticks out a hand and helps her up. She quirks a tiny smile and picks up the textbooks and notebooks that had fallen when he knocked her down. She turns towards him sticks her hand out and shyly says, "Riri, Riri Williams."

Peter smiles and stares and stares, he finally realizes the hands and takes it. He looks at her shirt and notices the M.I.T logo on it and says, "You want to go to M.I.T?"

"I already go there," she says giving a little smile.

"Oh, really?" Peter's eyebrows raise.

"I got accepted when I was 10 and started going there when I was 11." She mumbles and gives him a quick glance. That's when he notices her eyes, they have the brightest spark and light to them. She analyzes his face while waiting for a response and realizes their hands are still touching, she then proceeds to quickly remove her hand and light blush starts to appear on her cheeks. "That's so cool! I love science, why do you go there?" Peter responds coming out of his trance.

"Um, well I'm enrolled in the School of Engineering. I already got a bachelor's degree in Aeronautics and Astronautics; Electrical Engineering and Computer Science; Mechanical Engineering; and Nuclear Science and Engineering. I'm starting courses for the other programs in that school, I'm aiming for Ph.D.'s and then I might start at the School of Science. Engineering in my main passion, but I'm fascinated with all science." Riri started to ramble and Peter notices the light in her eyes get brighter and thinks it's adorable, too bad she cuts herself off when she notices she's rambling. "Um."

"I love all science, too. My main area of expertise is biology and physics, but I dabble in other areas too," Peter supplies. Suddenly the notes of Black Sabbath's Iron Man fills the air and Peter looks down at his phone realizing Tony was calling him and quickly picks it up.

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

"..."

"Yeah, Mr. Stark I'm fine."

"..."

"Yes, Mr. Stark I'll be back with your guys coffee in a few minutes."

"..."

"Bye, Mr. Stark!"

Peter looks back at Riri, "I'd really love to talk science with you sometime." Peter takes a napkin and takes out a pen writing down his number. "Um, call me, if you want to that is." He quickly rushes out and hands her the napkin.

"I have to go, it looks like you have to get coffee, but yeah I'd love to." Riri blushes.

"Great! See you soon!" Peter smiles and the 2 of them go separate ways.

* * *

October 16, 2014 (Manhattan, New York)

She never calls, Peter was so sure she would have called. 'Maybe she lost the napkin or maybe she wasn't that into it. Maybe she just thought I was a random creep and thought I would kidnap her.' It was exactly 6 months later and Peter still couldn't stop thinking about her and the way her eye lit up when talking about science and school. Peter had been through a lot through the past couple of months, he defeated the Vulture and the Lizard. He developed a little crush on Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, and Michelle Jones when he met them, but they disappeared quickly when Mary Jane and Gwen got together, and Michelle and Ned got together, besides none of them were like Riri. 'Too bad she never called,' he mentally sighed.

Meanwhile in a Senior Citizen Center Near M.I.T

"Riri dear, can you get me a cup of water?"

"Yeah, hold on one second Marian." Riri goes to the water dispenser and gets a cup.

"Riri, as much as I love getting company, don't you think you should be hanging out with kids your age. The center appreciates the work you do as a volunteer, but you should be with kids your own age. What was that kid's name? Pedro?" Marian asks.

"Peter was his name."

"Yes, Peter. What happened to him?" Marian asks in concern.

"I never called him and now it's too late to call him, it's been 6 months Marian." Riri brushes off the thought.

"I know the last few months have been hard for you Ri, but I think you should take some chances, meet new people, eat more, and get more sleep. Hell even get a new job to meet more people. It's never too late to take chances." Marian watches Riri sigh.

"If I agree to call him will you let everything drop?" Riri watches as Marian give a sad smile, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. But if you really want me to I will call him."

"Yes, I would like you to call him." Marian gives a mischievous smile.

* * *

A Few Hours Later in an M.I.T. Dorm

Riri is pacing back and forth around her bedroom and keeps glancing back at the napkin. She looks at the pictures of her family and another picture of her friend, she sighs and finally sits down, picks up her phone and slowly dials the number.

"Hello?"

Riri freezes and after a few moments of trying to choke out words she quickly hangs up. She gathers her breath and dials the number again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Peter Parker?"


	2. Meeting Up with Riri

Peter was pacing with a smile around the living room of Stark Tower. On one hand, she didn't call for 6 months, on the other hand, maybe she had a valid reason and she was calling now, so what does anything else matter. Oh god, he was finally going to have coffee with Riri, he is going to have a solid conversation with her and…

"Petey pie, we love you but if you take 1 more step I'm going to tase you." Darcy grins evilly. "Why are you pacing anyway?"

"Um, I have a test in history that I'm nervous about. I'm going out to have coffee with someone, so they can tutor me on the material. Um, they will have the books and stuff so I don't have to bring anything." Peter nervously explains.

"Why didn't you ask us?" Steve questions.

"Um, well, she offered." Peter blushes.

"Oh, so it's a she." Clint teases.

"Um, I gotta go. It's time." Peter rushes off seemingly trying to get away from the conversation.

"How many of you believe that that's actually what he's doing?" Natasha smirks not looking up from her book. All of the Avengers nod their heads agreeing. "Who wants to follow him?"

"I'm already tracking him through his phone. It looks like he is heading to The Bean." Tony announces. "I told Jarvis to ready your car Natasha, in it is a camera and a headset. The headset to communicate with us and the camera so we can watch what is going on."

* * *

Peter walks into the coffee shop and looks for Riri, he immediately spots her from behind and makes his way to the table smiling wide. When he meets her eyes his smile falters a little as he realizes that the sparkle in her eyes is gone. "Um, hey." 'Nice one Peter.'

"Hey, thanks for meeting me here," Riri whispers.

"No problem, but no offense why did you want to meet now, after 6 months?" Peter starts to analyze her more before she starts to answer again.

"It's been a long 6 months," Riri gives a small smile. "Tragedy struck right around the time I got the courage to call you and from then on I was so busy and tired. I sort of forgot I'm sorry."

"Tragedy?" Peter feels like a parrot by now just repeating her words.

"2 weeks after I met you, my stepfather, and best friend or my only friend died in a drive-by at a park. We were having a picnic, they were both shot in the heart. Then, about 3 months later my sister died from a seizure from a nightmare in her sleep. After that my mother got so depressed that she took her life 1 month after my sister died, an overdose. I had to stop them from putting me in a foster home or an orphanage, so I filed to become an independent. I showed them I have housed all year as long as I go to M.I.T because I do classes all year round and I get food because of my food plan. M.I.T supplies me with internet and cable; Netflix and Hulu. I pay for my own phone line and I have an agreement with the state that if I finish school and I'm 16 then I would be allowed to live by myself." Riri finishes and won't even look Peter in the eye.

"I'm so sorry…" Peter gets cut off.

"No, I'm sorry. We are here for science talk." Riri sits straight and folds her hands, putting on a fake and easy smile. Peter takes the bait and goes ahead saying, "So how are the labs at M.I.T., I bet they are a dream."

Riri lights up a little, "I have my own and they are huge. You have room for chemistry and biology at a table, then there is room for mechanical stuff with your work station and then in another corner, there is your idea station for equations and inventions." Riri and Peter continue to talk about the labs and laws of science until they eventually decide to go to Riri's lab and continue their conversation there.

(Natasha's P.O.V.)

"I think I arrived before them. I guess this means I can go in and set up." Natasha goes into the coffee shop and orders some food and a drink. She goes to sit at an empty table for 2 and scans the shop for Peter, but before she can sit down she bumps into a shorter girl with dark brown hair, and mocha-colored skin. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She says off-handed. Natasha immediately notices the dark ring bags under her eyes and her lightweight when she pulls her back up. She goes to sit in a seat on the opposite side of the shop and Natasha makes her way to her table.

"Natasha?" Tony's voice fills her earpiece.

"Tony," Natasha replies.

"Is everything in place? Your disguise, the camera, everything?" Tony starts to ramble. Natasha gives an eye roll, "Yes, Tony, now calm down." Natasha wasn't wearing her signature short red hair and green eyes, no, she had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans and brown leather boots. A brown leather jacket with a peach t-shirt and a cream-colored scarf. A few minutes later she sees Peter scanning the room and heading straight toward the girl that she had bumped into earlier and watches as his eyes light up. "Aww, young love," Loki coos at Peter. Natasha and the rest of the bunch watch and listen to the conversation that goes on over on the other side of the shop thanks to Starks technology the earpiece's had long-range hearing. "Looks like they are heading back to her place," Natasha says into the comm with a smirk. "Guess we can't follow anymore."

Tony sighs, "Fine, Natasha, come back."

Back at the tower, the Avengers and Peter's friends were plotting. They were in the conference room and were trying to find everything they can about this girl. "So, who has any data on her?" Steve looks around the room expectantly. Phil gives a little raise of his hand and says, "Her name is Riri Williams, she's 14. She was named after her father who died a few months before she was born. At age 5 she had behavioral problems and wasn't as social with everyone which made her go through testing, after the testing, it claimed her as a super genius, which S.H.I.E.L.D. already put her on the watch list because of that. She is an introvert and had 1 friend named Natalie Washington. At age 11 she goes to M.I.T. She is enrolled in the School of Engineering. She has a bachelor's degree in Aeronautics, Astronautics, Electrical Engineering, Computer Science, Mechanical Engineering, Nuclear Science, and Engineering. She wants to get PhDs in those and a few other areas. She started working on bachelor's degrees in a few other areas. She volunteers at a senior citizen center and has a job as a mechanic at an auto repair shop. In the past few months, her whole family has died. Her stepfather and her best friend died about 6 months ago at a drive-by shooting during a church picnic, her sister died from a seizure, and her mother committed suicide by overdose. She struck a deal with the government and is now an independent. She has a full ride to M.I.T., so they pay for housing, food, courses, and books, so as long as she leaves M.I.T. after 16 she's good to go. From the looks of it, their deaths have made her take a lot of extra classes and work long hours. She can easily have depression, anxiety, insomnia, and anorexia." Phil pauses, "Oh, and her idol is Iron Man and Tony Stark because of engineering obviously, and apparently you saved her and her stepfather in the Chiratchi invasion."

The group takes a few moments to consider the words Phil said. "Well, I guess that explains why she didn't call."

Everyone turns to Michelle, "What?" Steve questions.

"About 6 months ago Peter met this beautiful brown-eyed, brown hair, and brown-skinned chick who he gave his number to and she never called. He has been enamored with her ever since he met her."

"Dating or not, I want to meet her and pick her brain," Tony says. The whole group rolls their eyes.

Back with Riri and Peter

"So that is my lab." Riri wraps up the tour of her lab.

"It's huge and your bots are cool. I definitely want to go to M.I.T. when I grow up, I mean I always have," Peter stammers.

"Do you want to make a real lightsaber?"


End file.
